supersmashbrosfanfictionfandomcom-20200213-history
Giovanni
Giovanni is the leader of team rocket. Additional info Many years ago, Giovanni was a ground type gym leader in the Kanto region. He was also the leader of the villainous Team Rocket whom Red defeated. He fled from the Pokemon world after being deleted by a similar trainer in Johto. Jungle Code rp, He is seen using his pokemon, some of which have been stolen, to protect the group. He has many pokemon but his prize is a Persian. The list of all his pokemon would be too big here, but some examples are a pawniard, a joltik, a murkrow, a scyther, a magmar, etc Appearance in the stadium A long time after, he appeared in the abandoned stadium helping smithy take control. He uses his new and improved ground type team here, as well as a few wildcards.He plans on reviving team rocket by gaining the stadium as a base. He has a more definate team, loosing many pokemon and sticking to some of the ones he originally had, as well as introducing a few. Some of his pokemon have evolved, some have even evolved past two stages here. Steelix He played a vital role. Giovanni's plan was to evolve his onix that he previously had into steelix using a metal coat. It then wrestled Lance's Gyrados and used screech, stunning all pokemon on the battlefield, appart from factory head thorton's whismur, which had the soundproof ability. Steelix was responsible for entombing Bowser in rocks. It eventually fell after a fire punch from thorton's whismur. Survived past when Giovanni left the stadium. Sandslash One of Giovanni's most powerful pokemon. It used the powerful combination of slash and dig. It also knows break break, was used to stun enemies like thorton's mamoswine and rock slide. Despite taking many blows, it stayed in the stadium the longest of any of Giovanni's pokemon Dugtrio A more minor pokemon in this appearance. It knew mud slap and was quite weak compared to Thorton and Lance's abilities. Marowak It knew thunder punch and it's signature move, bonemerang. It was knocked out by a waterfall used by Lance's Gyrados. Kangaskhan One of Giovanni's favourites and more major members of his team. One of the most powerful. Survived past when Giovanni left the stadium. HonchKrow Also a more major pokemon and a favourite. He is very fast and powerful. He seems to have evolved since his last appearance. This is strange because, the games happen before the roleplays and HonchKrow was already in Giovanni's team within the games. This tells us that Giovanni may be raising pokemon from the original's eggs, or prehaps, the games happen after. Was knocked larvitar His first appearance and probably Giovanni's newest pokemon. He knows sandstorm, and can used in a special way, creating a huge tornado pillar of sand. Rhyperior Evolved from a Rhydon in this chapter, he was probably used against Red when he was a Rhyhorn, in both the Gym battles and when he was in silph co. Therefore, he is one of Giovanni's aces. He is known for powerful horn drill and drill run attacks. He also knows the powerful rock wrecker, in which he launches rocks gathered in his arms. Nidoking One of Giovanni's beloved. It helped Nidoqueen. Sent out when Giovanni left the stadium. Nidoqueen. One of Giovanni's beloved. it helped Nidoking. Sent out when Giovanni left the stadium Krokorok Fought Lance's Aerodactyl. The newest in Giovanni's team. Sent out when Giovanni left the stadium. Trivia *His english name is italian in origin, hinting that team rocket may be based of the mafia. *The gio part of his name may be based of Giò, a main belt asteroid *Gio is actually a name which means "farmer" * Gallery Category:Pokemon Characters Category:Male Category:Johnson Ace's Pages